


BECKONING™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Care of Magical Creatures, Caretaking, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Harry Potter), Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hopeful Ending, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Romantic Fluff, Scenting, Slow Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Tragic Romance, Wands, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Our Fate is Beckoning~ Ruelle.After Newt and Grindelwald's battle, and the saving of Queenie and Credence, peace settles. But the Magic Council is unhappy.Newt is an Omega, with a habit of getting in trouble for his Fantastic Beasts, so he's arranged to be mated to his late Professor Dumbledore.Albus is just as surprised about his view on the arrangement, but is an understanding ally. While he slowly tries to get closer to his ex student, the rest of Grindelwald's people try to strike.Omegaverse©®2020By jazaminelake/jazielake
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261715
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Notes

(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

Part of the Omegaverse™ series.

by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad for

Cast etc.

2020

©

**_Notice_ **

_**authorjazaminelake@gmail.com** **@gmail.com**  
 **This is a work of fiction.**  
_ **_ All rights reserved, including the right of reproduction in whole or in any part in any form. Any part of this book and or series copied without the writer's permission is to be reported immediately.  _ **  
_** All characters, places, incidents, events and the plot is of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to an actual event, locals or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. ** _

_**Thank you, Jazz.** _  
  


** 2020®© OMEGAVERSE™~ **

** AU- Mpreg warning. Smut and Violence. **

****

****

****

* * *

** **

** **

** **

** **

** _Glossary_ **

Alpha ~ the apex predator. When serving an Omega in heat, they go into their 'Rut' stage and breed their Omegas. They are the protectors of their pack and mate. In society, Alphas are typically domineering and stubborn. They are, of course, larger than Betas and Omegas. There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. 

Beta ~ a common rank. Normal and middle ranks. They aren't affected by rut or heat hormones. Although have better smell than Alphas. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages.

Omega ~ naturally submissive and very beautiful. They are breeders, so they will bare the ability to have young, male or female. However, they are only fertile for a period of time. They can trigger a PreHeat which is caused by an Alpha's Rut. Most breeders bare wider hips and are shorter in stature. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Omegas are the mothers and the caretakers.

The Rut~ a primal period of time where an Alpha experiences the need to scent and breed his or her Omega. Ruts only occur when the Alpha's more primal side decides that it is safe and the best time to breed his mate. This can sometimes be dangerous to other alphas and even previous alpha or beta children. The omega and omega young are safe. This can also trigger an Omega's Pre- Heat.

Heat~ A term used to signify a time in a Submissive's (Omega's) life where she or he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce.

Have any questions, feel free to ask. Byesss!


	2. one

* * *

one

The pain wasn't new to Newt Scamander. As a magizoologist, he'd had his fair share of bites and hits from creatures ten times his size and that never stopped him. But battling with powerful wizards dealt a different kind of pain. Magic, once used for terrible deeds, turned it sour and stinging, far more painful than being restrained or blasted by an Auror. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, maybe minutes but it felt like hours. He could hear shouts and then, through blurry sight, could see someone above him. He was sure someone had been calling to him, however, it was impossible to tell over the ringing of his ears and the sharp sting to his shoulder. 

Grindelwald had put up a fight, so had his followers, believing in what he had preached and risked their lives for a future that couldn't ever be possible. Humanity may not accept them and it was true, they would fear them, but that didn't give him the right to try and control them, force them into submission and kill those that rebelled. Humans, no matter their ignorance, were still very much deserving of life. Grindelwald thought he could take their freedom from them, using Queenie and Credence for his whims. They made up their own little army, containing of Dumbledore, Jacob, who insisted on coming because he wanted to save Queenie, Theseus, Tina and him. President Seraphina agreed, along with the council to lay back while they tried to stop Grindelwald first. 

Credence, after suffering at the hands of the worst of humanity, deserved justice, but not like this. From the moment Newt saw him huddled in that corner on that train track, he'd seen himself in that Omega child. Highly misunderstood and ridiculed for his difference. That same difference that made him stronger. A fear of and hatred like no other towards himself. He needed to be guided, to be loved and appreciated, given the chance to blossom. Instead, he'd been misused and beaten for something he couldn't control. No-Mags. He'd never understand them. One moment there were those that gave you hope, then there were others that disgusted him. 

The Magizoologist wasn't having it. He'd tried to speak to Credence, telling him that this didn't have to be the way and that he'd be able to find a real family elsewhere. The boy had cried and snapped at Newt, power radiating from him. He said his name was no longer Credence, but Aurelius Dumbledore. And that he'd been accepted with them. Newt refused to believe such, Grindelwald saw the naive boy like a weapon, no more and Credence was so desperate for acceptance that he'd take it from anyone. He didn't get the chance to wonder how it was possible for Credence to be a Dumbledore as, Grindelwald dissipated, zapping at him. Newt managed to block it. 

Professor Dumbledore appears beside him, protecting him from the next blast of power. Blue eyes had been dark with pain. Regret from their broken bond and their differences that led them so astray. The Alpha fought bravely, facing his past brother without resilience. Grindelwald seemed surprised and Credence was about to help when Newt shouted to him, gaining his attention. He told the boy what he needed to hear, that he didn't deserve the pain he'd been dealt and that Grindelwald would only use him for his power. He told the boy that he was gifted and misunderstood. That they were quite similar. Grindelwald growled and hissed their way, trying to get Credence to fight back. Newt getting closer to the younger Omega as Albus continued to lay waste, battling Grindelwald fiercely and skillfully. 

Credence looked like he was falling apart, shaking from head to toe and Newt came closer, almost within arms reach when there were a flash and Albus was thrown to the nearest wall. Then, Grindelwald growled, snarling at the boy about how he was a fool to listen to them and aimed at Credence to attack. The Magizoologist threw himself in front of the boy just in time, not even thinking about the consequences. There's a shout and then black smoke takes air, rippling through Grindelwald. Newt lays there, the pain paralyzing him. He knows he should get up, should find a way to his creatures or to his friends but he couldn't find the strength. 

Newt felt strong arms clutch him and soothing relief washed over him as he was raised into someone's arms. That warm scent trapping him and sending him to sleep. 

* * *

When he wakes, he's only aware of a slight discomfort. Newt tries to move, light beaming on his face through the grand windows. A gentle hand appears and Tina's soft voice stops him. The beta Auror looks at him kindly and smiles when she meets his eyes. The Omega flushes. 

"What- what happened? Is it over?" 

Tina nods, "Yes, Dumbledore defeated him. But you were injured gravely, he brought you back to Hogwarts to be treated." She glances at his shoulder, where he feels the bandages. "Oh, and Credence and Nagimi are here, with Queenie and Jacob. Your brother has been outside your door for days."

"Thesus? Oh, how is Credence and what happened with Grindelwald?" 

"He tried to escape again a day ago, so they rushed his execution. He was executed two hours ago."

"How long have I been asleep?" He catches the clock ticking away. "Where is my suitcase? The creatures, they need to be taken care of," He tried to rise up again but was stopped. Tina shook her head. 

"Newt no, they are fine, Professor Dumbledore and I saw to the nifflers. And he assigned for your creatures to be moved here. They arrived three days ago." She paused, "You've been unconscious for a week. We were so worried." 

The Magizoologist sighed and the familiar sight of Pickett showed up on Tina's shoulder. The Bowtruckle yelped and jumped on the bed with him, crawling up to Newt's neck. 

He smiled, "It's so nice to see you again, Pick." 

The door swung open and his brother rushed through it, looking absolutely horrible. His hair was ruffled as though he'd passed his hands through it these past few days. And we still in the shirt and pants that he'd been in the last time they'd seen each other. Newt then remembered, at the sight of his Alpha brother's finger, that Leta had died and he'd been a mess worrying about losing Newt as well. 

Thesus threw himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around his brother and sniffling low. 

"I thought I had lost you too." He squeezed harder and Newt hugged him back, "Don't you dare do such a thing again." Thesus parted and met the Omega's eyes and smiled softly. 

Newt gave back an awkward smile as Jacob and Queenie appeared. The pair hand in hand. Newt frowned, wondering how his brother and whoever else was here, didn't disapprove. He didn't, but couples like there's weren't accepted by the Magic community. The couple greeted him gently, careful not to harm his shoulder and explaining anything he'd missed. Jacob spoke animatedly about how he found Queenie back and how epic it had been. Tears sprung from the shorter beta's eyes as fretted over Newt's injury and to see in him so hurt. Queen dabbed a cloth at her eyes as she took Tina's hands. 

The door was opened again and Dumbledore was followed by the President Seraphina. Their little group fell alert and quiet. The President smiled at each of them, easing the tension, then she spoke firmly yet kindly, asking them to give her moment with Newt and his Brother. Tina and the others looked reluctant but left when Newt nodded shakily to them. 

The door was closed softly by Tina and the President stood gracefully at the end of the bed. Newt attempted to sit up again but winced. Both Thesus and Professor Dumbledore reached to assist him. He met their eyes briefly in thanks before paying attention to the President. 

"Newton Scamander, you continue to surprise me." She smiled briefly, "However, the magic council is not as pleased as I am." She glances at Thesus, "Although your help and creatures managed to save the day yet again, they feel as though your creatures are a danger and because of your dynamic, they also believe that you don't have the capabilities to care for them on your own. Due to the type of creatures you currently have, they feel it best for the safety of us and the human world."

Thesus straightens his stance, "Madame President, all do respect, but my brother is the best at what he does, what does his dynamic have to do with it?" 

She nods, "I have tried to use my influence to get them to an agreement, but they feel as though it would be reckless to leave him with them without the proper _guidance_."

Newt looks at the windows, he knows what this is leading to. He'd gotten away for years but he was still an Omega and because he'd become so infamous within the community, they'd want someone to control him. And though his brother may be an Alpha, Newt was past the age of Familiar Guidance, he needed to be mated and the Council believed it best. Although the Magic world was far more advanced in sciences and customs, they did have their backwards thinking when it came to their Omegas. It was the same reason him and Leta, another Omega could never be together without ridicule. 

"I am in your debt, Newt, but this is the best I could have done in such short timing. An Alpha, thankfully of my choosing has been arranged to become your Mate, your Alpha and in turn, you can keep your creatures. If you refuse, the Council will take them and they will be..." 

Newt knows, they'll be killed. Thesus' scent darkens, "This is ridiculous, after all, he's done? He can more than take care of his Creatures, he doesn't need an Alpha, I'm his brother, that should enough."

The President sighs, "I'm sorry, but that is what they agreed to." She paused, "After great difficulty."

There is something silence before Newt asked softly, "To whom?"

Madam President smiles, "To Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

Albus tried to read Newt's reaction to the news, but he couldn't get anything. Thesus however, barely held back a growl as he stared at him. The Alpha Wizard knew that Thesus would have been surprised to the announcement, upset as well, but he was mostly focused on Newt. 

  
Since he'd known the Omega, he'd known that Newt would accomplish great things, despite what everyone else insisted. He'd been a bright and diligent student, even if he rarely got along with his classmates. He had been painfully awkward and shy, though it seemed that he'd grown out of some of it. Still, Newt had his creatures and even some friends, one being a muggle as well. Dumbledore would never understand why every one refused to see the boy's potential. Now, almost fifteen years later, he'd become a renowned Magizoologist and a strong, brave Omegan Wizard. 

  
Madam President began to let herself out and Albus followed Thesus, who was trying to get the President to change her mind or find a different solution. Dumbledore could see why the boy was so worried. Newt was his only family now, after losing their parents at young ages and then his Mate, Leta. His brother was now being mated off and Newt wasn't like other Omegas. He wasn't like _any_ Omega. He may be introverted, but he wasn't one for following rules or sitting still, which many Alphas wouldn't agree to. 

Albus feared that spirit would be forced out of Newt, by whatever Alpha the Council had agreed on. If it wasn't for President Seraphina, Newt would be pupped by the end of the year and bare feet, away from his beloved creatures. Albus wished to avoid such a thing as he'd always appreciated Newt' respect and responsibility towards his creatures. But he was still an Omega in the Magic Council's eyes and a dangerous, reckless one the found. So, to avoid any more problems, they voted for the Omega to be Mated off, that way, the Alpha could choose what to be done with the creatures and even Newt. They'd become the Alpha' responsibility and what Alpha in their right mind would allow their Omega to continue with such a work? 

Madam President had volunteered to produce an eligible Alpha, but Albus was already stepping forward. She gave him a look that had asked if he as sure with this and he had nodded firmly. Newton was his student and now a teacher of his own. Willing to educate the public with his books and first-hand knowledge due to his experience with such amazing creatures inside that suitcase and at his home. Some were known to be dangerous, but unlike others whom retaliated with force, Newt offered a gentle hand. Dumbledore agreed to the terms of the Mating, providing for Newt and his needs, protecting him and more. The Council did have backwards thinking whenever it came to their Omegas. 

They believed that many needed to be mated to strong and worthy wizard Alphas or intelligent and wealthy Alphas, in order to keep the magic blood pure. They couldn't mate outside of that jurisdiction, nor could Betas mate with humans or Alphas. Merlin's Beard forgive, if Omegas were to mate with Omegas. Albus cared nought for their beliefs, he only wished for Newt to have a chance to continue what he loved to do and with Albus at his side, s his Alpha, no one could oppose or question him. 

Thesus didn't understand yet and though Albus appreciated the love and support between the brothers, Thesus had to understand this decision. 

"It was the only way to ensure his safety," Albus said, meeting Thesus' gaze. Madam President smiled softly as nodded in agreement. He continued, "I assure you Thesus, I want not in but your brother's happiness and respect. I was a mentor to him and I do not want to see him be wasted away as some ignorant fool of an Alpha's mate. At my side, he'll have you, his friends and his adored creatures."

Thesus narrowed his eyes and then passed his hands through his ruffled hair. He sighed before nodding reluctantly. 

"Very well,"

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you, you have my word, no harm will come to your brother."

And he meant it. Albus wasn't looking for an Omega nor a family. His family already had their own demons and apparently, he had a brother. Credence was someone who he'd only briefly met and spent time with. There was much to learn about his history and each other. He was in no way interested in Newt, other than in a mentoring standpoint and from what he could tell, Newt was also interested in the lovely Beta Auror, Tina. So, there was nothing to worry about there. The mating would only be from a professional point of view.

Only to protect Newt. 

* * *


End file.
